dragonelvesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Auch wenn die Sonne untergeht (Kurzgeschichte für Sky)
Damit will ich mich an Sky für ALLES bedanken! Ich möchte dich nie vergessen! :* <3 <3 <3 In dieser Geschichte (sie spielt nach dem Ende von der Staffel Jäger des Blutes) sind einige Spoiler vorhanden! B Auch wenn die Sonne untergeht Ich stand auf den Klippen, hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, trug das saphirblaue Ballkleid, welches zart und sanft meine Beine umspielte. Meine Locken umwehten mein Gesicht, berührten meine nackten Schultern. Meine Haut, makellos wie Schwanengefieder, genauso wie die drei Narben, wie die des Tigers, wie die der Tochter der Nacht. Ich runzelte die Stirn, sah hinab auf das peitschende Meer, welche zwischen den Felsen hin und her tobte. "Roxane?", ich wirbelte herum. Hinter mir stand Alicia. Sie trug ebenfalls ein bodenlanges Kleid. Die zu tausend aufgenähten Perlen schimmerten im Licht des Sonnenuntergangs. "Du siehst wunderschön aus", flüsterte ich. Alicias Mundwinkel kräuselten sich zu einem leichten Lächeln. "Ich sehe vielleicht aus wie eine brave und gepflegte Stute", sie trat auf mich zu und betrachtete fasziniert mein Make-Up, "Aber du bist und bleibst die unzähmbare Löwin! Hat das Make-Up Phoebe aufgelegt?" "Nein!", ich strich mir eine Locke aus der Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf, "Phoebe hätte dazu keine Gedult. Es war Angelina. Ich glaube, sie wird eine würdige Nachfolgerin für Jenny im Krankenflügel." "Das wird sie", Alicia nickte dann schüttelte sie den Kopf, "Oh mann! Ich kann es gar nicht glauben! Es ist vorbei! Zum zweiten Mal ist schon wieder alles vorbei." "Nein, noch nicht alles ist vorbei", meine Miene verfinstert sich, "''Er ''lebt noch und er wird mich für das bezahlen lassen, was ich ihm angetan habe." "Das wird dann aber nicht besonders leicht für ihn!", Alicia grinste, "Ich meine, du hast eine ganze Armee, welche hinter dir steht und dich bis in den Tod verteidigt." Alicia strich verträumt über den dunklen Stoff ihres Kleides, betrachtete die hellen Akzente. Ich sah wieder in den flammenden Sonnenuntergang. Meine Hände berührten die Narben, lang und weiß, im Gegensatz zu denen meiner ehemaligen Freundin waren sie nicht dunkel und blutrot, sie waren kaum auffällig und zerstörten somit mein Aussehen nicht, wie es die Narben bei ihr getan hatten. Alicia schien meinen Gesichtsausdruck zu erkennen, denn sie legte mir einen Arm um die Schulter: "Sie hat dich geliebt, Roxane", flüsterte sie, "Mehr geliebt, als man eine normale Freundin lieben kann. Ihr Tod hat uns alle beschützt." Ich nickte. Tränen glänzten in meinen Augen. "Ich kann es nur nicht fassen, dass wir ihren Tod als Freudenfest feiern!" "Das tun wir doch nicht!", Alicia legte mir den Arm auf die Schulter und ringelte fasziniert eine Locke um ihren Finger, "Es ist ein Fest dafür, dass alles vorbei ist. Ich wundere mich schon die ganze Zeit, wieso du ausgerechnet ''hier ''stehst! Du müsstest doch den ganzen Abend und die ganze Nacht über die Tanzfläche schweben. Dein Kleid ist wunderschön, Angelina hat dich perfekt zurecht gemacht! Wirklich! Aber nun willst du wirklich das ganze Make-Up einfach... wegheulen? Deine Haare vom Wind zerstören lassen? Es ist vorbei, verstanden? Du kannst auch Mal glücklich sein!" Sie stubste mich freundschaftlich in die Seite. Ich grinste leicht und schüttelte den Kopf: "So leicht geht das nicht Ali. Ich kann icht einfach vergessen!" "Das musst du auch nicht! Du musst nur einfach Mal für eine Nacht abschalten. Sei glücklich! Freu dich!" Ich blinzelte sie an. "Ich habe den letzten Sonnenuntergang damals so genau beobachtet, als Will uns zum ersten Mal verließ." "Nach dem Sieg gegen Reloces?" "Ja", ich nickte, "Ich war wütend auf ihn gewesen. Er hat mich einfach abserviert!" "Na zum Glück!", Alicia lachte auf, "Sonst hättest du ''ihn ''gar nicht lieben gelernt!" Ich schnaubte laut: "Hüte deine Zunge, Alicia Dragonfire!" "Ach weißt du!", Alicia warf vergnügt ihre Haare in den Nacken, "Wenn du mir das Gesicht zerkratzen willst, dann aber bitte erst nach diesem Ball!" Sie drehte sich um und lief zu Finn herüber, welcher am Waldrand wartete. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte glücklich und wollte mich wieder dem Sonnenuntergang zuwenden, aber dann erstarrte ich. "Du hast echt nerven!", mein Freund kam auf mich zu und strich mir eine Locke aus dem Gesicht, "Ich habe stundenlang auf dich gewartet und jetzt finde ich dich hier, wie du den Sonnenuntergang anguckst udn über all das, was passiert ist, nachdenkst?" Ich grinste und lehnte mich an seine Schulter: "Besser, als mich beim tanzen zu blamieren!" "Ach wirklich?", ich konnte mir vorstellen, wie er eine Augenbraue in die Höhe zog, "Letztes Mal konntest du tanzen und das ziemlich gut!" Ich verdrehte die Augen und sah über die Schulter zu Alicia hinüber, welche Hand in Hand neben Finn stand und uns beobachtete. Ich seufzte, schüttelte den Kopf und starrte wieder in die Flammen des Sonnenuntergangs. Auch wenn die Sonne unterging, ein neuer Tag würde hereinbrechen! Ganz sicher! Kategorie:Kurzgeschichten Kategorie:By RoxaneFawn